In a radio frequency module, an optical module is commonly used as various interfaces, such as a service interface, a transmission interface, and an interconnection interface. With development of communications technologies, a rate and bandwidth of an optical module continuously increase, and consequently, power consumption of the optical module increases, and the optical module generates an increasing amount of heat. Therefore, the optical module has an increasingly high requirement for heat dissipation efficiency.